knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cataclysm in the Woods (script)
Chapter 1: Cataclysm in the Woods Opening Koshka: I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! Sokara: Aw, come on now, Koshka. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood? Koshka: Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day! Marco: We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Demiri: Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite? (Scene change) Sokara: Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Koshka? Dig in. Koshka: Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Marco? ...Uh, Marco? Marco: *Munch, munch, slurp* Koshka: *Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days... Sokara: Just eat it, Koshka. Meat is meat. Koshka: Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better! Demiri: Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy. Koshka: Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Demiri? Demiri: Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite. Koshka: Yeah right, Demiri! (Scene change) Sokara: ...Huh? (Sokara and Koshka get up) Koshka: *Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother? Sokara: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss... Koshka: Define "something". Sokara: I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around. Koshka: Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too. Sokara: Heh. Thanks, Koshka. (Scene change) Koshka: It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birdies go? Sokara: Something is wrong here... (He approaches strange lines on the flat soily ground that traces violet lines across the surface creating some sort of symbol. A spiked Chaos star.) (The ground violently shakes) Koshka: Aaah! Sokara! Sokara: Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Koshka, stay close! Movie: Cataclysm Sokara: Koshka, run. Koshka: Huh? Sokara: I mean it! Go! (The two run through Knem forest, thier breathless thoughts bringing up the imagery of the foreign mark that was written out of thin air) Sokara: Hey! This way! Koshka: Sokara, what IS that?! (She points towards the starry night sky, the twinkling dots re arranging themselves into strange writings in Seivati as the Chaos star mark grows into a portal releasing strange zombie-like figures rain from the sky in a slow motioned state.) (Sirens appear) Sokara: (pulls out Ragnarok) Koshka. You'd better stand back. (Sokara fights and kills a Siren; Koshka screams from off-screen) Sokara: Koshka! (A swordsman dressed in Owl armor known as Lunaria appears and defends Koshka from the savaging dead. A chief Siren with an axe attacks from behind but Lunaria counters with an identical blade that resembled Ragnarok.) Lunaria: Help! Sokara: ...Right! (Lunaria and Sokara kill the Sirens) Sokara: ...Quite a heroic entrance. What's your name? (Movie ends) Demiri: Stormfang! Milady! Are you hurt? Koshka: Demiri! Marco! Marco: Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands? Sokara: They're not from Delyra or any other country in Akardos, I promise you that. Demiri: No one is injured, then? Thank the gods... Koshka: Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go? Demiri: We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy. Sokara: Right. Battle Begins Marco: Hmm? Are those... Demiri: Abandoned forts, yes. Marco: Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle. During Battle Beginning of Turn 2 '' ''(Dakota appears) Dakota: Captain Sokara! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your— (Vigur appears) Vigur: Hold, milady! Dakota: Huh? Vigur: Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warrors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love. Dakota: ...The hell are you?! Vigur: Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi— Dakota: Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward! (Dakota leaves) Vigur: Vigur! ...Er, my name. It's Vigur. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name! (Dakota re-enters) Dakota: I'm Dakota. ...And I'm a Shepherd. Vigur: "Dakota"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Dakota? Dakota: Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line. Vigur: I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a— Dakota: How's THIS for an answer?! (Screen shakes) Vigur: OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose... Dakota: *Sigh* Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that! Selecting Vigur Vigur: Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would! Engaging Siren Chief Siren Chief: Ryaaargh! (with any unit) Siren Chief: Nnh...aaagh... (upon defeat) After Battle Demiri: It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others. ???: ...... Koshka: Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave. Sokara: You saved my sister's life. My name is Sokara or Stormfang. Might I ask yours? Lunaria: You may call me Lunaria. Sokara: Lunaria? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword? Lunaria: I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was bit a prelude. You have been warned. Koshka: Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait! Marco: Not much for conversation, is he? Demiri: It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste. After Save Screen (Delyrus CG) Marco: So this is Delyrus, capital of Delyra... I've never seen so many people! Demiri: It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest. Koshka: Well, that's a relief! Old Villager: Look! The exalt has come to see us! (Arcturakos CG) Marco: The exalt is your ruler, yes? Demiri: Yes. Her name is Lady Arcturakos. Marco: Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this? Demiri: The exalt is a symbol of peace—Delyra's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the titan hydra dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon of flames and laid the beast low. Exalt Arcturakos reminds us all of the peace we fought for then. Sokara: With Gudora poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war. Marco: Then the Delyran people are indeed lucky to have her. (Scene changes back to Delyrus CG) Koshka: She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for! Marco: Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Sokara... Demiri: The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Sokara's name and not this? Marco: You said you were "Shepherds"! Sokara: And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep. Marco: S-Sokara... I mean, Prince Stormfang! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners! Sokara: Just plain Sokara is fine. I've never been engaged much for formalities. Marco: The prince and princess... That explains why Demiri tolerates all the teasing, eh? Demiri: Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm... Sokara: It looks like Arc is returning to the castle. Would you like to meet her? (Scene changes to the castle) Arcturakos: Sokara! Koshka! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Demiri. How fared I you all? Sokara: Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while. Arcturakos: Wonderful. And our people? Sokara: Safe as they can be, Arc. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Gudora. Jade: Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them. Sokara: No, Jade. Your duty was here, with the exalt. Koshka: And besides, we had plenty of help! Arcturakos: Ah, you speak of your new companion here? Sokara: This is Marco Rubio. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd. Arcturakos: It sounds as though Delyra owes you a debt of gratitude, Marco. Marco: Not at all, milady! Demiri: Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Marco claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that of a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Gudorian spy. Sokara: Demiri! Arcturakos: Yet you allowed him into the castle, Sokara. Does this man have your trust? Sokara: Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me. Arcturakos: Well then, Marco... It seems you've earned Stormfang's faith, and as such you have mine as well. Marco: Milady. Arcturakos: But thank you, Demiri, for your prudence, as always. Sokara and Koshka are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time... Demiri: They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Jade, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes? Jade: Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Delyra. Arcturakos: Sokara, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us. Sokara: Of course. Koshka: I think that's our cue, Marco! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you! >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts